


What He Doesn't Know Can't Hurt Him

by taememe_trash



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Cheating, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SHINee - Freeform, SideEunhae, kpop, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taememe_trash/pseuds/taememe_trash
Summary: Jongin is coming late home last few days , one night Donghae saw what's happeningOrJongin became cheating assholebut he changed , kind of





	What He Doesn't Know Can't Hurt Him

It was really late , and once again boy with puffy lips was sitting in room infront of television .His short black hair was in really small bun on top of his head.His wardrobe wasn't visible because of blanket.His head was laying on his knees that were hugged by his hands , usual eye smile not visible.Television was turned on on some show he wasn't watching , he was too tired , but he wanted to wait for his busy husband to come back.He was tired , contact lenses and make up taken off long ago .He reached for his phone that was sitting on small table .Big phone he got from his husband on their anniversary was already turned on , showing numbers for call operation.He switched it to contacts , long ago gave up on calling his husband he searched for his husbands colegue.He clicked on name 'Fish-hyung' in his contacts.After few minuter he put it on speaker and then dropped phone on leather sofa next to fluffy blanket.After few seconds there was a voice.  
"Taemin?How come you're calling this late?" , there was worry in his hyungs always happy voice.He knew why boy was calling , this not being the first time young dancer called him worried about his husband."Hi hyung , sorry for bothering you , but...is Jongin there?He's not home yet" , Tae's was playing with his hands as he waited for an answer.  
"That's no problem kid.Oh , he still have class , he decided to work overtime today.Do you want me to send him home?" , short brunette slowly cravled across the floor in his personal studio for training he shared with Hyukjae.His too long shirt was dragging across the floor and black jeans cleaned dusty floor.In front of mirror his husband was dancing to some new song trying to create coreography dressed in casual shirt and baskedball shorts.Donghae tapped his leg a little wanting him to turn around and take off headphones.Other looked at him and brushed blonde bangs from his forehead along with som sweat.Donghae showed him phone as Hyukjae put hand on his cheek going across it with his thumb.  
"I-It would be nice hyung , sorry for bothering ...again" , Tae said hugging his legs closer to himself , " Say hi to Jae hyung for me".  
"I will , and don't worry about it child , i'll send him home" , Donghae pressed end call on his phone as he got up meeting with his boyfriend's lips.He slowly put hands on blondes neck , as Hyukjae put his hands on his hips.Kiss was full of passion and hunger from both sides.Hyukjae slowly took of headphones who fell on floor next to them as he pushed his small lover until he hit mirror with his back , not breaking their kiss.Donghae knew if he let his boyfriend continue Taemin'll go crazy.He softly put his hand over his lover's mouth stopping him.  
"Sorry love , but i need to send Kai home , Taeminnie is going crazy" , he said pecking his lovers lips before he could complain.He tiptoed out as fast as he could.  
He run into studio under his own.Lights through building were turned off , only the ones in studios were on.Donghae knew his studio better than anyone , so he haven't cared about light.He looked around the room searching for Jongin.Studio was pretty similar to his own , same pastel green wall , same , big mirrors , basides there was blank , brighter square on one of the walls.Donghae tilted his head on one side knowing there was photo of Taemin and Jongin when they had their last stage of their first duo song.He looked at he floor and frame turned with it's blank face was laying on wall.He looked at the corner of the wall and almost screamed.Jongin , male that Taemin was waiting for.Taemin's husband who he love more than his life was pinning red haired girl in crop top and shorts to mirror.Same mirror he would pin Taemin.His tanned , masculine back raising with each inhale , his jeans only thing on his body.Through Donghae's head ran picture of Taemin crying his eyes out in Heechuls , with who he became close after Jonghyun's death , and Kibums arms.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JONGIN!?" , Donghae yelled on top of his lungs.Anger was all over his face as blackhaired male turned to him , shocked , with red lipstick all over his face.Donghae looked at girl.Thin lips , smeared with lipstick.Small eyes.Ugly.Only thing that Donghae could think of was 'UGLY'.She wasn't ugly , but to Donghae she was uglyass women that stole someones husband.She doesn't have Taemin's big eyes or pump , big lips.As she saw Donghae standing there she ran out as fast as she could apologizing to Donghae while Jongin was still shocked.  
"H-Hyung I c-can explain!" , Jongin suttered while looking at Donghae who was coming at him with fast and angry steps.  
"What!?You can explain what!?That you cheated on Tae who was waiting for you to come back?That he's waiting for you every night with warm dinner he has to throw out because you don't want to eat!?That he sleeps on couch just because you say you're too tired to sleep with someone!?" Donghae shouted at him not letting Jongin even say a word.He , himself couldn't find normal explanation for cheating.  
"I...I don't----WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU !?" , Jongin began to yell to.He knew Donghae was right , he can't remember last time he sleept with his husband.  
"It does!If you keep on doing this I'll tell Tae.Or better I'll tell Heechul hyung and Kibum" , he took keys from Jongin's table.He waved them infront of Jongin , not wanting to yell anymore , or Hyukjae would kill him.He was one of SM maknaes , and all SM artist are sensitive to maknaes .Kibum and Heechul would rip off Jongin's heart with their own hands.He trow shirt at Kai and showed him with hand that he can leave the studio.Jongin was too ashamed to say anything so he just put his white shirt off and left as fast as he could.He slowly walked when he left the dance studio.It all started 3 months ago when Tae caouldn't have sex with him because he was sick , and he was horny , then one of his students who was flirting with him for awhile was there.He fucked her , and then , he became addicted.After that he couldn't sleep with his husband , and Tae being nice husband he is said he is okay to sleep on couch.He walked to his blue car and sat into him.He sure did felt guilty , but pleasure was too big for him.He bagan riding homeas fast as he could , almost crushing into traffic light.He came home not long after that.He parked his car then ran upstairs .He opened door and his heart almost crushed into pieces when he saw his small husband laying on couch .He was wearing Jongins shirt.It was simple blue shirt with picture of some band from '90.  
"Welcome home" , Taemin said as he got up , he went to hug his husband but tripped over blue blanket that was wrapped around him.He fell hitting his head on floor.He cried out softly , and Jongin was already close to him colecting him into his arms.He collected Taemin into his arms kissing his head as he pulled him onto his lap.  
"I'm home , my love" , Jongin kissed his face few times , to make pain go away.  
Taemin hugged him and lovingly kissed his neck.Now Jongin felt like an asshole , he left his small husband alone , to sleep on that couch he knew was uncomfortable.Jongin picked him up and kissed his face again :"Let's go to put you on sleep ,shall we?".It was easy to hold Taemin who was too light for his height and normally shorter than Jongin.  
"Are you hungry?" , Taemin asked usual question Jongin heard over milion times.Jongin shook his head few times letting Taemin know he ate before that.Again feeling like a shit because Taemin will have to trow away food he made for Jongin.After few seconds they were in big bedroom with Kings bed where only Jongin sleept last nights.Taemin was placed on bed half asleep as Jongin took off his own jeans and put sweat pants.He layed down before covering both of them with fluffy blanket.Taemin was fast to cling onto him hugging his torso.Jongin just smiled knowing how much Taemin missed him that he wore his shirts just to feel smell.He could even smell his own shampoo on Taemin , which was too strong for petite man.He just scoot down a bit so he could put head on pillow.He watched as Taemin drifted into dreamland.  
"I love you" , Jongin said in quiet voice while taking his phone from jeans that were left on floor.He turned it on.Even though he put picture from the wall down he couldn't change wallpaper and lockscreen with picture of his lover.He turned on messages and found name of the girl.

-I'm sorry for giving you false hopes , I was wrong , I still love my husband-

He sent text with picture of Taemin sleeping on his torso.After that he put phone aside hugging his husbands petite body.He still felt like a trash , but he can live with that , he won't make same mistake again .

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> This is story that also exist on AFF , i go under the same name here , there and on Instagram.English is not my 1st language , so sorry if grammar is bad , i'm still practicing


End file.
